One Thousand Rainbow of Feels
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Kau telah menghilangkan traumaku dan mewarnai hari indahku. Terima kasih... Fic collab triple A nih. hehehehe... R&R plis bantuannya.. :D. Agak Xover tambahan dikit.. Hohoh


**Fic collab niii… collab dari triple A (Aion-Aya-Aru). Hehehehe…**

**Hmm… Jika anda menemukan ada kesalahan, mohon di kritik di repiu. Dan… Meski ratenya T, ini nampaknya agak meleset kepeleset sedikit deh. Hohoho…**

**Disclaimer by Hoshino Katsura dengan Triple A yang jahil bikin fic ini. hihi**

**AU… Oneshot.. Enjoy itt… :D**

- - -

Semua berawal dari bulan April lalu…pada awal semester…

Lavi sedang iseng melihat-lihat anak kelas 1 yang baru masuk ke SMA Kuro no Kyoudan. Pada awalnya tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Cih…tahun ini cuma sekumpulan anak berandalan. ada bencong salah mendaftar pula!'

Tapi ketika dia melihat segerombolan anak lain yang sedang mengganggu seorang anak baru, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Anak baru yang sedang diganggu itu berambut putih seperti salju. Kulitnya putih bersih. Mata abu-abunya terpancar indah. Dan di sebelah kiri wajah manisnya itu terdapat bekas luka berwarna merah. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi daya tariknya terhadap Lavi. Hati Lavi tetap saja ketembus sama panah pesona anak itu.

Dengan segera dia mengusir para berandalan itu dengan gaya Batman, dan mendekati anak itu yang sedang menangis ketakutan.

"Hey, kamu terluka?"

Perlahan anak itu menatap si rambut merah kakak kelasnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Menyadari hal itu, Lavi segera memberinya senyuman maut pamungkas yang menenangkan perasaannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, anak berambut putih itu pun mulai tersenyum kepadanya.

"Namaku Lavi Bookman Jr. Tapi panggil saja aku Lavi!"

"…Namaku…Allen…Allen Walker…"

---

Waktu pun berlalu…tak terasa 1 tahun mereka lalui bersama. Lavi yang sekarang kelas 3 berteman akrab dengan Allen yang sekarang sudah kelas 2. Bisa dibilang Lavi itu pelindung Allen alias bodyguard. Setiap Allen berada dalam masalah, Lavi selalu ada untuk menolongnya bak superhero. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk benih-benih perasaan mereka tumbuh. Tapi mereka belum mau mengutarakannya satu sama lain. Lavi takut dianggap aneh oleh Allen. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tapi takdir berkata lain...

---

Sore itu Allen kembali ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal. Kelas sudah sepi karena anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang. Lavi sedang mengurus klub American Football nya, karena baru dapat tips mengurus tim dari hasil nonton Sinetron(?) Eyeshield 21.

"Ah! Ini dia."

Allen segera memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya. Tetapi ketika dia berbalik, tiba-tiba muncul Tyki Mikk, guru biologi yang rada bermasalah dan, dari lahirpun sudah dilaknat punya muka mesum. **-Digibeng Tyki-**

Dia memandang Allen seperti buaya yang puasa 40 hari tanpa berbuka. Allen pun perlahan menjauhinya.

"S-Sensei, a-ada apa?"

Tyki tidak menjawab. Dia terus melihat Allen dengan mata penuh nafsu nya.

Tidak sempat Allen melarikan diri, tiba-tiba Tyki menutup mulut dan hidung Allen dengan sebuah saputangan beraroma aneh nan menyesakkan. Allen pun pingsan setelah melihat wajah gurunya yang tersenyum mesum nan menjijikkan itu.

"Maafkan Aku, Allen sayang. Kalau tidak begini, mana bisa Aku mencicipi tubuh mungilmu. Salahkan Ibumu karena telah melahirkan anak yang imut nan manis sepertimu"

Tyki senyum semakin lebar, selebar daun jendela. Serta merta Ia mengikat kedua tangan Allen dengan saputangannya kemudian menjilati leher putih Allen yang masih pingsan tak berdaya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ia membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Allen dan jilatannya turun ke dada Allen.

Allen bereaksi. Ia mendesah pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit, kesadarannya pulih. Samar – samar, Ia melihat tubuh besar Tyki menindih tubuh mungilnya.

"Se-Senseiii! Ja-Jangan.."

Namun permohonan penuh iba dari Allen malah membuat Tyki semakin beringas. Ia membekap mulut Allen dengan tangan kanannya, serta membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Allen.

"Allen sayang… Jangan berteriak ya… nanti kamu juga akan merasakan nikmatnya"

Tyki kemudian menjilati telinga Allen yang membuat Allen mau tidak mau mendesah keras. Tangan kirinya kini mulai menari – nari di sekitar paha Allen.

Allen menangis. Ia didera ketakutan yang amat sangat. Ia berontak, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan serigala berbulu ketek...eh...domba yang dipenuhi pikiran mesum itu.

Tiba – tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Di sana, berdiri Lavi dengan raut penuh kemarahan di wajahnya. Sejenak Ia diam menatap Allen dan Tyki bergantian. Dan dengan satu pukulan ala Hulk, Tyki jatuh terpental menimpa meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar serigala gila mesum gak punya otak! Pantas saja firasatku tidak enak!"

Lavi segera membuka ikatan di tangan Allen dan memeluknya. Tubuh Allen bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Lavi kemudian mengelus rambut Allen penuh sayang untuk menenangkannya.

---

Lavi masih memeluk Allen yang masih ketakutan. Saat ini Tyki sudah ditangkap oleh ayah angkat Allen, Cross Marian. Tyki sukses dijatuhi hukuman menjadi babu serbagunanya. Lavi memutuskan untuk menemani Allen yang masih shock.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu tetapi Allen masih shock. Memar di tangannya akibat bekas ikatan Tyki sudah hilang, namun bayang – bayang akan perlakuan Tyki masih membekas di hatinya. Dia tidak mau beranjak dari kamarnya...tidak mau makan...tidak mau tidur... Dia takut bermimpi buruk tentang kejadian itu jika tidur.

Lavi tidak tahan melihat Allen menderita sendiri seperti itu. Hatinya ikut menderita melihat kondisi Allen yang semakin hari semakin lemah itu. Dia ingin melihat wajah Allen yang ceria, senyum dan tawanya kembali. Dia juga ingin menjaga dan melindunginya.

Perlahan, Lavi mendekati Allen yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memeluknya.

"Allen...kumohon...jangan seperti ini lagi... Aku tidak mau melihat kamu seperti ini... Aku...aku mencintaimu...Allen... biarkan aku menemanimu merasakan segala penderitaanmu… Aku… tak peduli mau dianggap aneh atau apa sama kamu… tapi aku… tulus mencintaimu…"

Perlahan, Allen pun mengangkat wajah sayunya dan menatap Lavi. Rasa bahagia, haru dan sedikit kaget membuat air mata turun dari mata abu-abunya.

"… Aku juga mencintaimu, Lavi… Aku selalu memandangmu sebagai… orang yang aku sayangi melebihi apapun... Hanya saja aku belum berani mengutarakannya padamu…"

Lavi memandanginya dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Ia kemudian mengecup kening Allen dengan lembut yang membuat Allen tersipu – sipu dan salah tingkah. Sedikit demi sedikit, shocknya hilang berganti dengan hatinya yang mulai berbunga – bunga.

---

6 bulan telah berlalu... Lavi menjadi pacar Allen semenjak kejadian itu. Mereka sering bersama...bergandengan tangan...berciuman... Tapi mereka belum pernah sekalipun kencan apalagi 'itu-ituan'. **–digaplok-**

Lavi yang menyadari kekurangan ini segera mengatur jadwal untuk berkencan dengan Allen. Semua jadwal latihan American Football dia coret. Biarpun pelatih udah ngomel ataupun khotbah. Bodo amat!

'Hmm...bagusnya dimana ya? Ke restoran? Gua bakal BOKEK! Ke pantai? Allen kaga suka yang buka-bukaan... Ke bioskop? Bisa-bisa Allennya tidur, ke empang? Rendah banget selera gue! Ke sawah? Yang ada Allen malah sibuk bantuin petani bajak sawah. Ke luar angkasa? Nanti Allen kepincut sama makhluk Alien. Kan namanya hampir sama tuh. Setelah itu, Allen bakal dibawa ke Mars dan dirape lagi...' Lama kelamaan, pikiran Lavi mulai ngawur.

Lavi menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa pikirannya sudah melayang tak jelas. Setelah Ia semedi di Gunung Kidul bersama Mbah Marimakan, akhirnya Lavi mendapat hidayah. 'Ke taman ria? IDE BAGUS!'

Lavi kemudian memberitahukan rencananya untuk mengajak kencan Allen. Namun, saat Allen menanyakan kemana mereka akan berkencan, Lavi hanya tersenyum najong dengan gaya ala laki – laki Taman Lawang, berkata "Ra-ha-sia" yang sukses dilempar sepatu oleh Allen. Lavi tersungkur sukses!

---

24 Desember, 17:00

---

Lavi sudah bersiap-siap. Dia memakai kemeja putih bergaris biru dengan celana _jeans_ biru tua. Karena hari ini angin dingin bertiup kencang, dia memakai jaket coklat dan syal orange. Dia segera mengendarai motor hitamnya menuju kediaman Allen. Hatinya sangat senang sekali karena dia sudah mempersiapkan 'hadiah spesial' untuk ulang tahun Allen. Setelah sebelumnya bingung memilih hadiah apa yang harus diberikan, antara daleman sexy, cincin berlian, dan Villa Pondok Indah.

Setelah sampai, Lavi segera membunyikan klakson dengan kencang dan langsung disambit ember oleh tetangga.

"Woi!! Berisik loe yah?!" Omel sang tetangga sangar yang berotot itu sambil ngacungin jari tengah.

"Maap bu-eh, pak! Ampuunn.. Gak lagi - lagi" Ringis Lavi, merinding. Takut – takut pulang dari situ, Lavi malah bakal kehilangan kaki atau tangan bahkan lehernya. 'Mending gue gak macem – macem dah sama cowok bertampang preman Tanah Abang gini dah'

Allen pun keluar dengan wajah senang. Dia memakai kemeja putih bergaris merah dengan vest biru, celana panjang hitam, dan pita merah bergaris putih menghiasi leher mungilnya. Allen lalu memakai jaket coklat seharga 15 ribu Rupiah yang diberikan oleh Lavi tahun lalu.

"Allen! Ayo cepat~"

"Sabar..sabar bu!"

---

Taman Ria Innocence, 18:00

---

"Lavi, kenapa mengajak k-kencan disini?"

Allen dengan wajah memerah karena malu bertanya sambil menunggu makanan pesanan mereka. Karena sudah jam makan malam, Lavi mengajak Allen makan malam di sebuah restoran kecil di taman ria itu sebelum pergi ke wahana-wahana yang ada. Allen sedikit malu karena belum pernah kencan sebelumnya.

"Hah? Yaah...itu karena...aku pikir akan menyenangkan kalau kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua disini...M-maaf kalau kau tidak suka-"

"A-aku...tidak keberatan dimana kita berada asal b-bisa b-b-berdua b-bersamamu..."

Wajah Allen merah total seperti tomat. Wajah Lavi juga sedikit memerah karena kata-kata Allen barusan dan...pikirannya pun mulai memikirkan berbagai hal yang akan mereka lakukan di taman ria itu. Seperti meng-XXX dan XXX Allen sampai XXX di tempat yang gelap dan sepi. –**Buset dah-**

Lamunan Lavi berakhir ketika pesanan mereka datang. Dan seperti biasa...pesanan Allen **SUANGAT BUANYAK**. Lavi hanya bisa menggeleng ketika melihat keadaan dompetnya yang kering kerontang, angin lewat berhembus dari sela-sela dompet itu, sungguh malang.

'Kayaknya musti belajar nabung nih...' Lavi menatap sedih dompetnya yang udah menipis dan Cuma tinggal duit selembar sepuluh rebu yang sedang nyengir seolah mengejeknya. Lavi senyum sedih.

---

Bioskop Horor Dark Order, 19:30

---

Selesai makan dan berkeliling, Lavi mengajak Allen untuk menonton film horror yang kebetulan sedang tayang di bioskop taman ria itu, yaitu film berjudul 'Kuntilanak bukan selingkuhanku'. Lavi tahu kalau Allen paling takut dengan film horror. Dan sesuai dengan rencana, sepanjang film itu berputar...Allen memeluk Lavi dengan erat.

Dan di sinilah, Lavi mencoba mengambil 'kesempatan yang langka' itu dengan 'baik dan benar lagi sesuai aturan dan rencana(?)'. Lavi semakin merapatkan duduknya pada Allen. Tangannya Ia lingkarkan di leher Allen.

"Dingin tidak, Allen?"

Allen hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa melepas pelukannya. Lavi kemudian melepas syalnya dan mengalungkannya di leher Allen. Ia lalu menarik syal itu hingga wajah Allen tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Langsung saja Lavi menyambar bibir Allen dan mempertemukannya dengan bibirnya.

Allen yang kaget hanya bisa meronta pelan. Dan saat Lavi melepas ciumannya, Allen dengan keras mencubit lengan Lavi dan membuat Lavi menjerit kesakitan yang sukses disambit popcorn oleh penonton di belakangnya. Lumayan popcorn gratis, katanya, tapi nggak lama kemudian Lavi kembali disambit Coca Cola, walhasil dia mandi Coca Cola Hero!

---

21:30

---

"Baka Lavi! Kan kamu tahu kalau aku takut sama yang begituan, malah diajak kesini terus... kamu 'ambil kesempatan' lagi..."

Perasaan Allen bercampur-aduk. Senang karena diajak kencan, kesal karena Lavi mengerjainya, dan...malu karena Lavi melakukan _itu _ kepadanya di tempat umum, tapi agak lega karena tertutup oleh gelapnya bioskop.

"Maaf~ maaf~. Hayoo daripada cemberut gitu mending kita maen yuk~"

Lavi berusaha menghiburnya. Alen pun tersenyum geli melihat kelakuannya itu. Allen langsung menyeret Lavi ke wahana bertuliskan 'Hell Coaster! Jantungan dilarang naik!' Lavi, nganga.

Mesin kejut super gila itu telah mengocok kepala, darah dan perut Lavi. Ia berteriak – teriak histeris sampai – sampai Allen harus menutup telinganya. Setelah turun dari wahana itu, wajah Lavi sudah pucat bak mayat di siang bolong. Tatkala, Lavi langsung mencari alternatif buat huek-huekan.

"Allen…"

"Hm?"

"Kayaknya nyawaku berkurang 5 biji deh, kayak kucing gitu...nyawanya ada 9"

Lavi berkata dengan suara datar. Nampak Ia kapok mengajak Allen ke taman ria lagi. 'besok – besok mending gua bawa ke kuburan aja sekalian. Sepi! ' Pikir Lavi nepsong.

---

22:00

Lavi dan Allen kembali duduk di bangku taman ria itu. Di belakang mereka udah ada pasangan yang juga lagi berasyik masuk ria. Lavi dan Allen pun nguping ilegal.

"Juu-kun...Jangan di sini....aku..."

"Sena-chan...tenanglah....cuma sebentar" dia lagi nggak peduli walau pasangannya udah minta berhenti. Tangannya tetap meraba masuk ke dalam pakaian.

'Woah....gini nih!' Lavi ngebayangin dia sama Allen juga kayak gitu. Merasakan kulit Allen yang halus, mendengarkan desahan panjang nan menggairahkan, dan…

Wajah Lavi dan Allen memerah mendengarnya.

"A-ah...Juu-kun...jangan....Haa…" Desahnya. Lavi dan Allen makin jadi ngupingnya. Mereka berdua hampir menelan ludah bersamaan. Keringat mengucur dari leher Lavi. Nampaknya Ia sudah merasa 'kepanasan' dengan suasana seperti ini.

Tak disangka sepasang mata mengawasi sang seme yang asyik meraba ukenya itu, dan melepaskan peluru meriam ke arah mereka.

_DBUARR!_

Tak elak Lavi dan Allen terkena imbasnya. Terkena bom nuklir laknat tersebut.

"Lo rape sekali lagi Chibi gue, gue remek lo!" Amuk sang pelaku meriam tadi. Tampangnya hampir-hampir kembar siam sama Akuma atau iblis, bedanya yang ini lebih cakep-**dikemplang Papih Earl-.** Ia pun menculik sang Chibi.

"Ah.. Uke gueee… Gue belum puas! Masa gue harus nahan ini sendiriaaannn" Teriak sang seme penuh rasa penderitaan.

Lavi yang memang sudah dendam pada sang Akuma itu karena merasa 'tontonan gratisannya' buyar tengah jalan, segera mengejar si Akuma itu dengan kecepatan ala Sena dari Eyeshield21 meninggalkan Allen sendirian di tempat duduk Taman itu.

"Laviiii! Kok kamu ninggalin aku sendiri sih! Kamu lebih senang dengan uke itu yaaa" Allen jerit – jerit tak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang menyernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Tolong… Uke guee…" Si seme masih mengiba – iba mupeng karena merasa Ia sudah 'tut'. Allen menoleh kearah seme itu. Ia serta merta menginjak – injak sang seme itu dengan tak berperikesemean (???).

"Gara – gara elo, kencan gue jadi berantakaaannn" Ujar Allen penuh dendam. Bila dilihat – lihat lagi, Allen kalau lagi ngamuk bisa seperti si Akuma pencuri itu lho. Sereemm…

Sang seme? Hanya mengaduh – aduh kesakitan dengan tampang memelas ala banci keselek biji duren. Allen segera menyusul Lavi yang sudah pergi entah kemana tak peduli dengan korban jiwa yang sudah ia jatuhkan.

"Lavi kemana sih. Jangan – jangan dia malah melakukan 'itu' pada uke yang tadi"

---

"Sial! Aku kehilangan jejak mereka. Atau jangan – jangan mereka melakukan itu di tempat lain. Rasa rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama uke itu deh. Siapa namanya? Sena? Kayak yang di Eyeshield21 aja. Allen… Ayo kita… Lho?"

Lavi dengan tampang dodol bin polos celingukan mencari Allen yang tak ada di sisinya. Ia baru sadar kalau Ia lari sendirian. Lavi panik. Ia berlari mencari sosok mungil itu sambil berteriak – teriak memanggil Allen layaknya orang gila. Bahkan sampai bertoa-toa di atas tiang listrik. Lavi tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari orang – orang di sana. Yang penting Ia harus menemukan Allen yang dicintainya itu.

Di sisi lain, Allen tetap belum menemukan dimana Lavi berada. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri setiap tempat sambil celingukan. Allen terjatuh karena tersandung. Lengan kanannya terluka. Mata Allen berkaca – kaca. Ia merasa kesepian di tempat itu. Tak ada satupun yang Ia kenali di sana. Rasa takut menyelimutinya hingga tanpa Ia sadari, airmatanya mulai mengucur dari mata abu – abunya.

"Allen…"

Samar – samar Allen mendengar suara yang menenangkan hatinya itu. Ia segera berlari kearah suara itu dan akhirnya bertemu dengan sosok yang amat Ia rindukan itu. Lavi berlari kearah Allen dengan raut cemas di wajahnya. Mereka berlari dan akhirnya berpelukan bak Romeo dan Juliet nyasar nan lebay. Plus soundtrack Celine Dion yang jadi OST Titanic.

Lavi memeluk Allen erat, begitupun sebaliknya. Ia kemudian mengecup mata kiri Allen yang basah karena airmata dan tersenyum. Lavi menyadari luka yang ada di lengan Allen dan dengan sigap, Ia membalut luka itu dengan saputangannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Allenku yang imut"

Wajah Allen memerah untuk kesekian kalinya. Tersipu malu dan sangat senang karena Lavi mencemaskan dirinya. Lavi kemudian mengajaknya untuk pergi ke wahana lain. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Allen dengan mesra.

"Lavi, malu ah"

"Biarkan saja. Biar semua orang tahu, kalau Aku memang sungguh – sungguh menyayangimu" Ujar Lavi mantab bak seorang pria.

"Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana dengan uke itu?"

"Entahlah… Aku nyerah ngejar Akuma itu. Cepat sekali larinya"

Allen hanya menghela nafas keras. Kecewa campur kesal karena kencannya jadi berantakan gara – gara nguping maut itu. Namun mendadak Allen merasakan sesuatu. Tubuhnya agak bergetar, dan Lavi menyadarinya.

"Kenapa Allen?"

"Aku mau…"

"Mau apa?" Otak Lavi sudah mikir yang tidak – tidak. Jangan – jangan Allen memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka 'tonton' tadi. Tapi ternyata…

"ke toilet"

Lavi berusaha tersenyum walau sebenarnya hatinya super mangkel. 'Bilang daritadi kek! Kan gua gak perlu mikir macem – macem'

Sesampainya mereka di WC umum yang sangat sepi, Allen bersiap – siap membuka resletingnya. Tiba – tiba Ia dikejutkan dengan suara jeritan plus desahan dari arah pintu toilet yang lain.

"Aakkhh… Hiru…ma…-san… More… More…"

Allen menelan ludah. Lagi – lagi Ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang 'itu'. Allen nguping. Ia tak jadi melakukan 'tugas sucinya' (baca : buang air) malah menguping dengan nistanya. Ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu toilet itu.

"Hiruma-san… Haaa… I'm… I'm… coming…"

Allen semakin menempelkan telinganya. Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara tersebut. Namun tiba – tiba Ia kaget karena mendengar suara Lavi dari luar WC, memanggilnya tak sabaran.

Allen! Sudah selesai belum?" Lavi mengetuk pintu WC sambil melirik jam tangannya, panik. Spontan, suara desahan dan jeritan itu hilang. Nampaknya mereka baru sadar kalau ada seseorang lagi di dalam WC itu. Akhirnya Allen keluar dari WC itu dengan tampang super jutek.

"Allen? Kamu kenapa lagi?"

"Barusan Aku nemu sesuatu yang menarik di dalam. Tapi karena kaget mendengar suaramu, Aku kejepit resleting dan sesuatu itu kabur pergi entah kemana!"

Jawab Allen dengan nada kesal. Dan Allen pergi meninggalkan Lavi yang terbengong – bengong keheranan. 'Sesuatu yang menarik di dalam WC?'

---

23:45

---

Lavi dan Allen sedang menaiki bianglala. Allen memandang pemandangan lampu-lampu yang ada di bawah mereka dengan senyum dan wajah yang damai. Entah kapan terakhir kali Lavi melihat wajah Allen seperti itu. Wajah yang sering ia lihat di sekolah adalah wajah Allen yang tertekan karena sering dijahili. Lavi tidak mau itu. Dia ingin melindungi Allen...dari segalanya...walaupun harus mengorbankan segalanya pula, termasuk jiwanya.

Tiba-tiba bianglala itu berhenti dan semua lampu mati. Mereka hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan, bintang, juga lampu senter hansip. **–Loh?-**

"K-kenapa nih?!"

"Allen tenang...paling-paling listriknya padam sebentar trus nanti nyala lagi. Yang punya taman bermain lupa bayar listrik nih!"

"O-oke."

---

Listrik masih belum menyala. Allen sudah mulai gelisah terhadap keadaan mereka. Tapi yang membuatnya sangat gelisah adalah... dia hanya berdua dengan Lavi...di keadaan serba gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang tidak begitu terang… dengan jarak yang terbilang dekat sehingga wangi dari parfum yang dikenakan Lavi tercium jelas. Membuatnya menjadi sedikit salah tingkah karena membayangkan yang tidak - tidak. Ia buru – buru menepis pikirannya dan berharap agar jantungnya yang berdegup kencang itu tak terdengar oleh Lavi.

"Allen."

Panggilan Lavi memecah keheningan. Allen pun segera memandang Lavi yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius. Diam-diam, wajahnya memerah karena melihat wajah Lavi yang diterpa cahaya bulan, tampak sangat keren.

"Ada apa?"

Lavi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berpindah tempat sehingga berada di depan wajah Allen. Bahkan nafasnya bisa Allen rasakan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Lavi segera menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Allen. Tapi kali ini ciuman Lavi, Allen rasakan berbeda dari biasanya...begitu dalam dan penuh cinta serta kehangatan. Allen hanya bisa mendesah dan hanyut dalam ciuman panjang itu. Matanya tertutup...tangannya melingkari leher Lavi...dia membiarkan dirinya melebur dalam pelukan erat Lavi.

Ketika ciuman itu selesai, Lavi tersenyum menatap Allen yang wajahnya masih memerah dengan nafas terengah-engah dan saliva yang menghubungkan lidah mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun...Allen..."

Seketika itu juga, listrik kembali menyala dan menerangi mereka dengan lampu-lampu seperti sinar bintang bukan lampu senter hansip. Allen pun tersenyum dengan manis penuh rasa bahagia.

"Terima kasih Lavi...ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan..."

Dan sekali lagi...mereka berdua menyatukan bibir mereka di malam yang indah dengan butir – butir salju turun perlahan. Seakan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun kepada Allen yang saat itu telah berusia 17 tahun.

---

**Fin.**

**---**

**OMAKE****–Bonus bagi pembaca pervert –**ditabok**- yang ngarepin scene yang 'rada-rada'-**

Selagi bibir mereka bersatu, tangan kanan Lavi yang semula memeluk pinggang mungil Allen mulai dengan nakal masuk ke dalam baju Allen, mengusap dengan lembut punggung dan perut Allen. Allen kaget, wajahnya merah dan semakin merah.

"Nggghh… Hmmpphh…"

Allen hanya bisa mendesah tertahan karena bibirnya sedang dikunci oleh bibir Lavi. Tangan Lavi perlahan membuka pita merah dan kancing kemeja Allen. Dia lalu memutus ciuman mereka dan mulai mencium dan menggigiti leher Allen selagi tangan kirinya mulai meraba dada mungil Allen. Desahan Allen pun semakin kencang.

"A-aah...Lavi...j-jang-ah!"

Lavi dengan perlahan membuka kancing bajunya sendiri. Tangannya kemudian menahan kedua tangan Allen sambil tersenyum. Allen hanya dapat pasrah dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tenang aja. Akan kuberikan 'hadiah' yang lebih berharga...kau pasti suka~"

Sebelum Lavi bisa memberikan 'hadiah' tersebut, Bianglalanya berhenti dan petugas sudah melihat mereka berdua dengan kaget lalu ber'kyaaa....(?)' ria..

Lavi dan Allen yang malu pun segera membetulkan pakaian mereka dan keluar. Tapi itu belum berarti rencana Lavi berakhir....karena sebelum Allen ngibrit, Lavi segera menyeret dan membawanya ke hotel 'indehoy' terdekat dan ada promo gratis semalam pastinya.

Di sana, dapat dipastikan, akan terdengar suara desahan keras, kasur berderit dan jeritan dari mereka berdua. –**Emangnya ngapain coba-**

- - -

**Aha… Omakenya rada bahaya. Hampiirrr hampiiirrr… hihih**

**Mind to review? Klik! :D**


End file.
